1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an athlete's foot treatment tool (utensil).
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional remedies for athlete's foot, a sunlamp is irradiated or a small dose of medicine is applied to the affected part. But a sunlamp is not able to reach all over the affected part thoroughly as digits make shadow of the sunlamp.
Alcoholic or a spray-on type of medicine gets dry too quickly to cure athlete's foot completely. Oil-based medicine does not penetrate into the skin deeply enough to eradicate athlete foot bacillus. Athlete's foot bacillus generally stays in a horny layer but often penetrates deeply into the derma though the epidermis. That's because it has been difficult to cure athlete's foot completely. Even if athlete's foot seems to be cured, it often recurs.
The published patent applications relating to the present invention are as follows:    (1) Japanese patent publication No. 9-21001    (2) Japanese patent publication No. 2003-235989    (3) Japanese patent publication No. 2004-231631    (4) Japanese patent publication No. 2004-224787    (5) Japanese patent publication No. 2004-91458    (6) Japanese patent publication No. 2003-231630    (7) Japanese patent publication No. 2005-7103